The rescue of Pixie, AND Gene
by Pixie Flies to the Rescue
Summary: a new temptation for the heart of Gene. He is torn apart between Fred Lou, Melfina, and yet another mysterious boy who was rescued at the Galactic Layline. Read as the heart of Gene Starwind unfolds in this SLASH SLASH SLASH!
1. Default Chapter

He had waited, long hours. The space pirates had taken him years ago, made him a slave, a sex object. He was only twelve then. He had heard about the famous Gene Starwind, he was at the race and as his masters rallied for the MacDougal brothers, he silently wished that this red headed rebel would prove that yet some hope still remained in this universe. A few hours ago, everyone one the ship had left, to pursue Gene on the Galactic Lay line. He was left alone, locked away with only one guard, who had his manhood shoved in the Boy's mouth. Almost gagging mentally, this practice had become normal to him, and he hoped that he might be rescued soon. No, it wouldn't happen, who would care for someone like him? The ship shook, knocking the guard down. The boy, who had been on his knees, was almost unaffected. This was his chance, the guard had left the entrance unlocked while he was getting his pleasure from the boy. The boy raced out, into an escape pod, which was conveniently located across the hall from his quarters. He ejected, and as he watched, he saw the Red Outlaw Star battling grappler to grappler with the yellow ship he had been detained on. He piloted his pod towards the Outlaw Star. Meanwhile, on the Outlaw star, things were somewhat out of hand. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GENE?!!" shouted Aisha. "I'm TRYING to maneuver this thing but your tail in my face ISN'T HELPING!!!" The crew of the Outlaw Star battled and finally won, punching a grappler arm into the pilots seat, watching as the vacuum of space claimed the enemy's life. Just then, Melfina noticed something, "What's that?" "What?" said Gene. Then he saw it, the pod, it was heading straight for the ship. "Open the console, let it in, it might be an innocent!" Jim said. Gene muttered, did what he was told and then rushed to greet the new arrival. Taking out his gun, he went into the room that the pod was stationed in, there was no gravity. He floated towards the pod, taking out his gun and aiming. BAM! He shot the latch, and as he slowly came to a stop in front of the pod, an unconscious boy floated out. Gene stood, shocked. He looked like Melfina in many ways. From the beautiful face to the slim physique, Gene stood awe bound as the body floated upwards. Reality struck, he was heading towards the lights at the top, those would burn. Gene sprang into action, as he leaped upwards, he quickly caught up to the limp body, taking it in his arms, he secured the boy. Buzz, ouch, that hurt, Gene's back hit the lights, hard. Broken glass spread around, Gene cursed and pushed with his legs from the ceiling. The shock woke up the boy. Gene noticed the boy was awake. "I am Gene, don't worry your safe now." The boy looked up, it was Gene, his hero, holding him in his arms like a baby, a tear escaped his eyes, and he pressed his face to Gene's warmth. "I'm Pixie," he said. Gene was once again at a loss. This boy made himself completely comfortable in his arms, unexpected, and seemed so peaceful, innocent. The tear caught his eye, it floated right above his face, he exited the chamber, and placed the sleeping boy in his own bed.


	2. Getting to know the ship

I woke up. I was comfortable, for once in many years. A soft bed greeted my senses, clean air, and color. It was so strange, what had happened? Is this heaven? I looked around, and saw that beyond me was a wreck. While it might be colorful, one side stank and the other was... covered in old clothing and what must have been the biggest collection of porno magazines ever. I immediately went on my instincts. I got up, and started cleaning, I gathered up all the clothes, and brought them to the bathroom on the far corner of the room. Seeing no soap, I rinsed out the clothing as best I could with hot water then cold and sprayed some deodorant on to make them smell better and hung them in odd places all over the room. Next I took care of the process of throwing away all this old food left all over the room and especially the bed and threw it all away, some of it even had mold on it. I spent hours cleaning. Later, exhausted, I fell back to sleep. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!!!" I woke up, my eyes blinded by the light. As I made out a figure, I recognized it as Gene Starwind. "Hey, I cleaned your room, and your welcome." I said. Gene glared at me. "I liked it the way it was, and whats that smell?" his nose was wrinkled up, and he was making loud sniffing noises as if his nose were having a seizure of sorts. "Oh that? That's your deodorant, guess you don't use it much, it's 5 years old." "Hey! No one is supposed to know that!" "said it on the bottle." "oh, well I'm Gene, you washed up in a rescue pod, who are you?" "I'm someone, I don't know, I have only existed in the past few years as a slave for the enjoyment of your former enemies, they ARE former, right?" "yeah" "good, so am I staying in here?" "no, your going to be sleeping out in the lounge for now, until we get back and do something about you." "can't I stay with you?" "heh heh heh, no, we already have a ketaro ketaro on board, last thing we need is a clean freak who makes my life horrible, it will take hours to mess this room up again, and how will I get the smell back?" I looked at Gene, puzzled, he was scratching his head(eew) and looking around as if I had filled his room with green penguins. "I am very sorry, please forgive me," said I. "only if you don't come back in this place." "ok, I promise I will never clean your room again!" "alright, you have anyone you can call or anything?" "no, my family is dead and I have no friends" "shit"

After that Gene took me to meet everyone, Aisha scared me, Jim was cute, but was really scared of me, and super paranoid, and Melfina was... I like Melfina. I didn't have anything to do, so I wandered the ship, making friends with Gilium. I went into the kitchen and saw Melfina cooking, she was cutting up potatoes and left briefly to stir something. I immediately took her place and started cutting for her. Melfina looked briefly at me, an "oh" escaping her lips. I continued to help her and we both learned a little, the meal was amazing, and large, Aisha ate sooo much!!! That done, Gene retired, seeing as how it was very late. Later everyone else went to bed as well, I was brought to another room to sleep in. After rolling and tossing for a few hours, I got up and went to Gene's room. He was sprawled out like a cat over his bed. I just walked over and got into the bed and made myself comfortable on his chest, and was instantly asleep.

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!!! I'm trying my best to write, but I guess I'm just not very good at it, you can always tell me how I can make it better. I'm not thinking too clearly anyways, I came down with Strep throat so I'm kinda outa it


End file.
